Triceratops
Although they are the same species, Chomp, Maximus, and Triceratops all have different pages. While there used to be many named species of Triceratops, only two (T. horridus and T. prorsus) are today considered valid. Diceratops (now known as "Nedoceratops") is sometimes considered to be the same creature, and Torosaurus was recently suggested as representing mature Triceratops, but newer evidence seems to disagree. Both claims are highly controversial. General Statistics *Name: horridus *Name Meaning: Three-horned face *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 8-10 meters (26-33 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae --> Triceratopsini *Place Found: Canada, US *Describer: Marsh, 1889 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 680 **Rock/Paper: 435 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Counter Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2; Triple Slash card set) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Paper-Paper Type (Japanese Kakushin series) **Revival Type (Fossil Card) (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 暴君ぼうくんの好敵手 **English: The Tyrant's Rival **Taiwanese: 暴君的勁敵 *Altered Forms: Dinotector Triceratops, Super Triceratops *Other: Although Chomp is a Triceratops, the two have different cards and stats. Also, Chomp is orange instead of grey. Maximus is an altered Triceratops with a Spectral Armor form. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-21) **2nd Edition (011-竜) **3rd Edition (009-竜) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (009-竜) **4th Edition (012-竜; Tie Type) **5th Edition (014-竜; Tie Type) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (015-竜; Tie Type) **6th Edition (017-竜; Tie Type) **2007 1st Edition (010-竜; Counter Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (010-竜; Counter Type) **Triple Slash card set (Counter Type; Moves: Lightning Strike, Thunder Bazooka, Lightning Spear) **2007 2nd Edition (013-竜; Counter Type) **2007 3rd Edition (014-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition (013-竜; Counter Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (013-竜; Counter Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition (007-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (009-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (008-竜; Heroic Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (001-竜; Heroic Type) **Kakushin 1st Edition (009-竜; Paper-Paper Type) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (005-竜; Paper-Paper Type) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (Fossil Card; KS020-竜; Revival Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (004-竜; Paper-Paper Type) **Kakushin 4th Edition (004-竜; Paper-Paper Type) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-21) **1st Edition (021-Dino) **2nd Edition (012-Dino; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (014-Dino; Tie Type) **4th Edition (015-Dino; Tie Type) **5th Edition (017-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (009-Dino) **Nemesis Edition (New; Dino-21) **Series 2 1st Edition (010-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (013-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (014-Dino; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (013-Dino; Counter Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-21) **1st Edition Extension (021-龍) **2nd Edition (012-龍; Tie Type) **3rd Edition (015-龍; Tie Type) **4th Edition (017-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (009-龍) **Series 2 1st Edition (010-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (013-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (014-龍; Counter Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (013-龍; Counter Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg Triceratops Card 12.png|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Triceratops Card 13.png|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Triceratops Card 10.png|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Triceratops Card 11.png|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Triceratops Card 8.gif|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Triceratops Card 7.gif|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Triceratops Card 6.gif|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Triceratops Card 5.png|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Triceratops Card 4.gif|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) TriJapFossil.jpg|Triceratops arcade Fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Triceratops Card 3.gif|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Triceratops Card.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Triceratops Card 15.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Tri4th.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (English 4th Edition) Triceratops Card 14.png|Triceratops arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tri5thback.jpg|Back of Triceratops arcade card (English 5th Edition) Triceratops Card 9.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Triceratops Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) TriS22ndback.JPG|Back of Triceratops arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Triceratops Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Triceratops arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Triceratops Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Triceratops Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Triceratops arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) TriTai5th.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TriTaiS24th.jpg|Triceratops arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) TriTaiS24thback.jpg|Back of Triceratops arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats TCG Stats Triceratops (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKPM-0??/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can remove its figure to look at your opponent's hand. Triceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1500 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-032/160, DKT1-004/004 *Card Rarity: Common, Colossal Exclusive w/ texture *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Alpha Triceratops *Flavor Text: One of the most famous dinosaurs, the Triceratops had three horns and ate plants. The large horns above its eyes were fierce weapons! Triceratops TCG Card 2-Colossal.png|Triceratops TCG card (DKT1 special edition) Serene Triceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-018/100, DKTA-093/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 50 anime scene *Abilities: ;Field :While this Dinosaur is attacking, all Super Moves in play lose all abilities. 093.jpg|Serene Triceratops Colossal Rare TCG card Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 頭に3本の角を持った有名な草食恐竜だ。目の上の大きな角は強力なぶきだ。 **English: A very famous herbivore with three horns. The horns above its eyes make dangerous weapons. **Taiwanese: 在頭部有三隻角的著名草食恐龍,眼睛上面的大角是很強的武器。 *Although a Super Dinosaur typically has the same Power and twice the Technique of its regular form, the stats of Triceratops and Super Triceratops are seemingly unrelated. On the backs of Super Triceratops arcade cards, there are images of a yellow/orange Triceratops (who isn't Chomp) with the appropriate numbers of points compared to the Super form. **This is because Triceratops wasn't one of the original "top level" (2000 Power) arcade dinosaurs along with the other main dinosaurs' species, that place instead belonging to Styracosaurus, which wasn't given a Super Form. *According to one of the original Japanese websites, the species is called T. elatus, which is a former species now considered synonymous with T. horridus. *In the arcade game, it is the default dinosaur used if a player did not own/bring their own cards. *There was a regular Triceratops card in every Japanese arcade wave from the 1st Edition to the Kakushin 4th Edition, the 22nd wave of 24 total. *A herd of wild Triceratops appear in Alien Parent Trap during the Cretaceous Period. Although their colors are dulled and faded, they still don't have the same color scheme as the arcade version of Triceratops. *Along with Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Eucentrosaurus, Einiosaurus, Arrhinoceratops, and Brachyceratops it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. *One of Tyrannosaurus arcade card (07 2nd/S2 2nd) features a Tyrannosaurus fighting with three Triceratops, a rare feature of other species. *It is the 20th dinosaur available as Fossil Card in the arcade. Gallery Triceratops Card (Super) 3.png|flip-side of Super Triceratops card resolving stats issue Wild Triceratops 1.jpg|Wild Triceratops from the Cretaceous Period Tricera.png|Triceratops using Death Grind in the arcade game Triceratops_skeleton.jpg|Triceratops skeleton TrikeAnimeScene.jpeg|Triceratops in the Anime (Chomp) Navigation Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Anime